Percy Jackson book of songs
by BDunderthestars
Summary: Like to hear songs? But what if Percy Jackson characters were singing some of the songs with the lyrics changed. A lot better than it sounds. Funny too
1. I set fire to Jason's Hair

Thank to my sister to give me the idea, and to 'Adele for making Set fire to the rain'. **Jason is bold, **and Leo is normal.

* * *

><p><strong>I let it burn, my hair<strong>

**And as it burn, you start to laugh **

**It was dark and I was bored**

**In till you took out your fire and **

**burned it**

My hands were on fire, they were cool

But my eyes were far too weak

To burn your hair, with out you knowing

**But there was a side to you I never knew, never knew**

**All the things you said about not burning were never true, never true**

And the hair games, you will always win, always win

So I set fire to your hair, watched it burn as I laugh to tears

"Let it burn'' Piper said **as I cried because of my burning hair**

**My hair**

When I laugh at you, I could stay there, close my eyes

Feel your hair burn

Your hair burning, nothing is better

**But there was a side to you I never knew, never knew**

**All the things you said about not burning were never true, never true**

And the hair games, you will always win, always win

So I set fire to your hair, watched it burn as I laugh to tears

"Let it burn'' Piper said **as I cried because of my burning hair**

**My hair**

So I set fire to your hair, watched it burn as I laugh to tears

**Well, I felt like a bald head,**

**Cause I knew Leo was going to die, going to die**

Sometimes I thought it was funny, and I never regard it

The blond hair in the ground should be yours

**Even if Percy stopped the burning**

**I couldn't stop crying, at my beautiful hair**

I set fire to your hair, watched it burn as I laugh to tears

Watch you cried as I touched your bald head

**Well it stopped burning while I cried**

**Cause it made me bold, oh bald **

So I set fire to your hair, watched it burn as I laugh to tears

**Well, I felt like a bald hair,**

**Cause I knew Leo was going to die, going to die**

Let it burn, Let it burn, Let it burn


	2. All of Me

**"Ladies and germs, now up coming we have Leo and Percy sing ****_All of me" Rachel announced and left the stage. _**

**_There were a lot boos from the demi-gods and hunters._**

_(_Leo, _Percy_ **Both**)

Music starts

What would I with out my smart mouth

_Drawing me in, and me kicking me out_

Got my head spinning

_No Kidding, I can't pin me down_****

**Whats going on my beautiful mind**

**I am mine magical mystery ride**

And I am so dizzy

**Don't know what hit me**

_But I will be alright _

_My heads under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_

I am crazy

And I am out of my mind

**'Cause all of me **

**Loves all of me**

**Love mine curves and all my edges**

All mine perfect imperfections

_Give mine all too me _

**I will give my all to me**

**I am mine end and my beginning**

**Even when I loose **

**I am winning**

**'Cause I give me all of me**

**And I give me all of me**

**,Oh**

How many times do I have to tell me

_Even when I am crying,I am beautiful too_

The world is betting me down

_I'm around _

_through every mood_

I am my downfall,

_I am my muse_

My worst distraction

_My rhythms and blue_

**I can't stop singing**

**It's ringing**

**In my head for me**

**_The two had to stop singing because they were getting tomato thrown at._**

**_"Why do they even try?'' Rachel did a mental palm._**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_The song "All of me'' is by John Legend. So all song rights to him and Rick Riordan, even if he is a evil troll who threw Nico, Percy, and Annabeth. _

If you have any song suggestions, please send me a review.

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	3. Diamonds

Guess who is singing this song?

**Shine bright like a diamond**

**Shine bright like a diamond**

**Find light in the dark under ground**

**I choose to be happy**

**You and I, You and I**

**Are like diamonds in my hand**

**Your shooting ghost I see**

**A vision of ecstasy **

**When you hold me, I'm ALIVE**

**We're like diamonds in the ground**

**I knew that we'd become one in 72 years away**

**Oh, 72 years away **

**At first sight I felt energy of diamonds powder **

**I saw life (Inside your eyes)**

**So shine bright, tonight, you and I **

**Are beautiful like diamonds in my hand**

**Eye to eye, so alive**

**We're beautiful like diamonds in the ground**

**Shine bright like a diamond **

**Shine bright like a diamond **

**Shine bright like a diamond **

**We're beautiful like diamonds in my hands**

X2

* * *

><p>I am going to stop here, the song is by Rihanna and the character is by Rick Riordan<p>

_**Review**_

_**And give me ideas**_


	4. Brighter than the sun

**So, my sister came up with the idea of doing this song. I don't own the song or Percy Jackson.**

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis<strong>, _Huntress_, Both

* * *

><p>"Next up in 'Let's make fun of Apollo behind his back' produced and created by Artemis. Artemis will sing 'Brighter Than a Sun'" Hermes announced and left the stage as Artemis and her huntress entered.<p>

"Her today I will be singing a song that a mortal made but I will be changing some of the lyrics."

The music started.

**Stop me on the hunt**

**I swear you annoy me **

**like Aphrodite**

"Hey!" Aphrodite called. She was shushed by the gods.

**I, I, I wasn't expecting**

_a twin _

**but who am I to tell fates **

**Where it's suppose to**

**go with it**

**Do blink you**

**might see him**

**see we got a right to**

**just ignore him or leave it,**

**you learn it you keep it**

**cause it is everyday **

**you get a chance to **

**say**

_Ohh_

_This is how it starts_

**lightning strikes the**

**Leto**

_It goes off like a arrow _

We are brighter than the sun

_Ohhhh, it could be the_

_stars falling from the_

_sky_

shining how we want

Everyone's brighter than the sun

"Guys!" Hermes ran in to the throne room.

The singing stopped and everyone glared at him.

"Apollo's heading this way"

"Why now!?"

With a snap every thing was back to normal. The gods and goddess sat in their sit as Apollo entered the room.

"Hey guys what's up?"

Silent.


End file.
